


Противоречия

by SP1N3L



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Fluff, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:23:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SP1N3L/pseuds/SP1N3L
Summary: Кларисса Ла Ру противоречит сама себe. А больше всего она противоречит себе когда дело касается Аннабет Чейз.





	Противоречия

**Author's Note:**

> Быстренькая зарисовочка. Я пока что только начала читать третью книгу, но эти двое очень запали в душу. Когда больше буду знакома с каноном, возможно напишу что-то масштабнее.

Кларисса Ла Ру противоречит сама себe. А больше всего она противоречит себе когда дело касается Аннабет Чейз.

На фехтовании Аннабет легкими движениями с небрежным лицом обезоруживает Клариссу. Острые, осуждающие взгляды детей Ареса чувствуются под кожей жжением. И Кларисса бросается с отчаянным ревом на хилую воображалу, она готова разорвать ее на части. Что, цербер ее разорви, она вообще о себе возомнила?! Раз такая умная, да и дочь самой Афины, то должна знать свое место.

Для Аннабет опять не составляет труда молниеносно схватить и скрутить запястье Клариссы, от чего еще больше хочется разбить ее сладенькое-гаденькое личико. Дочь Афины улыбается ей. Беззлобно и светло. Так, что Кларисса чувствует приступ тошноты и подкрадывающийся диабет.

Так почему же когда ее отпускают, она не может сдержать такой же тошнотной и сопливой улыбки в ответ? Почему провожает дочь Афины взглядом домашнего щеночка, когда та уходит?

* * *

Уроки древнегреческого хоть и даются легче, тем не менее вызывают просто невыносимое раздражение. Потому что кое-кто, не будем показывать пальцем, то и дело сует нос в чужие тетради со своими с-ума-сойти-нахрен-никому-не-нужными-советами.

До того, как на глаза появилась Аннабет, Кларисса была уверена в том, что знает все от корки до корки. После непрошеных объяснений, она уверенна только в том, что хочет разнести все к ебеням собачьим.

Она грубо шлет ботанку туда, где ей положено быть, и отмахивается. Она говорит Аннабет, мол нечего ее за дуру держать, да и хватит из себя ебучего Сократа строить.

– Слово «дура» никто не говорил кроме тебя, Кларисса. И я не согласна с ним вкорне. Ты сможешь все, если захочешь.

Голос Аннабет звучит хладнокровно и уверено. Так, словно она действительно верит в свои слова. И катись в Тартар весь тот афинский род с их вычурными словечками, зазнайством и самонадеянность.

И будь проклята Кларисса за то, что хочет доказать Аннабет, что та права.

– Я знала, что дочь Ареса так просто не сдастся, – Аннабет говорит это так, что не нужно поднимать глаза, чтобы увидеть ее улыбку.


End file.
